1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hole-punching and binding apparatus for papers, and more particularly to a hole-punching and binding apparatus for papers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical notebook, book, or calendar includes a stack of papers each having a row of equidistantly disposed holes punched in an area adjacent to an edge of every sheet of paper, and a helical coil extends through each one of the row of holes to form a volume. A typical hole-punching/binding device for papers must include functions of punching holes, extending the helical coils through the row of holes, and closing the open end of each helical coil. The hole-punching/binding device has a complicated structure accordingly, and the possibility of malfunction and element wear is high. Maintenance and replacement of worn cutters for punching is particularly difficult. The cutter seat, the driving shaft, and corresponding transmission members often have to be detached before changing the cutter. This results in difficulty in maintenance. In addition, the precision of the device is adversely affected after several times of detachment for maintenance. Thus, the positions of the hole punched might not be precisely located, while the papers cannot be easily bound or turned. In brief, complicated structure, high cost for manufacture, difficult maintenance, and high index of defective products are common disadvantages of all kinds of conventional hole-punching/binding devices for papers.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved hole-punching and binding apparatus that mitigates and/or obviates the above mentioned problems.